Zuanauri
|conventional_long_name = Federal Republic of Zuanauri |common_name = Zuanauri |image_flag = Zuanauri flag.png |alt_flag = National Flag |image_coat = Zuanauri coat of arms.png |symbol_type = Seal |motto = Peace, Prosperity, Pacifism |anthem = Taeguek |official_languages = Zuanese, English |languages_type = |languages = |languages_type = |image_map = Zuanauri.png |map_caption = location of Zuanauri |map_caption2 = |capital = Okkai |latd=6|latm=13|latNS=S|longd=112|longm=35|longEW=E |largest_city = Chengdu |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = |ethnic_groups = 52% Zuanese, 28% Yarphese, 10.5% East Asian, 6.5% Portuguese, and 3% Other minorities |government_type = Federal republic semi-presidential republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Christian Seo |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Andrew Nikkei |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |legislature = Millenial |upper_house = House of Socialist |lower_house = House of Representatives of Zuanauri |area_rank = 91 |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 336,392 |area_sq_mi = 129 881.67 |percent_water = 6.625 |population_estimate = 156,486,909 |population_estimate_rank = 10 |population_estimate_year = 2011 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_rank = |Gini = .571 |GDP_PPP = $4.348 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 2 |GDP_PPP_year = 2011 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $27,786 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 3rd |GDP_nominal = $5.152 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 1 |GDP_nominal_year = 2011 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $32,925 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 1 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |HDI = 0.801 |HDI_rank = 4 |HDI_year = 2011 |HDI_category = very high |currency = Zuanauri Chek(₵ or 本) |currency_code = ZCK |time_zone = Zunauri North Time and Zunauri North Time |utc_offset = +13(ZST), +14(ZNT) |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy yyyy年m月d日 |drives_on = right |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = (September to April) |utc_offset_DST = +14:00(ZSDT) and +15:00(ZNDT) |cctld = .za,.zu |calling_code = +10 |footnotes = }} Zuanauri officially the Federal Republic of Zuanauri(Zuanese:君が代า''Zyanigi Pyigoghouz Fiujia-koku'') is a island country located in the Southern Pacific containing two large landmasses and and several smaller islands. The country has 156 million people on two islands. Zuanauri is a highly developed nation with a wealthy economy. Zuanauri's capital is Okkai, and its largest city is Chengdu. Zuanauri has a very good economy that is ranked in the top ten in the world. Zuanauri's currency is Chek, which is worth US$1.27. It also one of the world's most reserve currency. Zuanauri play a major role in the world's distribution of motherboards, circuits, and electronic devices. Zuanauri is home to 42 of the World 500 Companies. History In the 1200's, the the fist people to come to the island were the Maori. They settle at what is now Ollikai Rock, on the North Island. They had came on canoes from Melanesia and Polynesia. While on the island they hunted States of Zuanauri|Cities of Zuanuari}} Zuanauri is divided into 22 provines, and two Speical Administrative Territories([[Kijia and Grea). Economy Demographics Infrastructure Transport Zuanauri has some of the busiest transportation systems in the world. Chengdu Matui International Airport is the busiest in the country and fourth in the world, Chengdu Metro is the third busiest subway system in the world,Okkai Metro is the sixth busiest subway system in the world, and ZUanWays is the busiest ferry transit in the world. Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:$100 Countries Category:Countries Category: Category:Nearly Real World Category:Country Category:Regions Category:Worlds Category:Countries on Earth